Una historia más, la bella y la bestia songfic sasuhina
by Yuukio-chan
Summary: Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa. El era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos...songfic de Porta


**Hola(: bueno, viendo un video se me ocurrio esta historia, con ayuda de Niku-chan :3 uuh tu me inspraste mucho n.n y Yuki-san :J es mi primer fic aqui por FF espero que les guste y comenten, bueno digamosle adiós a mi palabrería y **

**TURURU AL FIC ~**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es sólo una historia más… que les voy a platicar, de como un buen principio no tuvo un buen final.

**La Bella y la Bestia**

.

.

.

**Ella era bella,**

**Frágil como una rosa.**

**Él era una bestia**

**Esclavo de sus impulsos.**

La música era alta, las luces no eran la mejor fuente de visibilidad, los animados chicos celebraban su graduación, ahí estaba bella, Hyuuga Hinata, la chica más hermosa pero tímida del instituto, su perfecta silueta y su cabellera azulada acompañada de esos brillantes ojos obsequiados por la luna. Era novia del chico más codiciado…la bestia, Sasuke Uchiha, que con trabajo había conseguido su cariño y habían pasado dos meses desde aquel comienzo en la inesperada relación.

El chico dio camino hacia ella, esquivando a toda señorita dispuesta a fugarse de la fiesta en ese instante sólo si él se los propusiera. Al acercarse vio como la bella jovencita era acaparada por un castaño, que la halagaba y estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Hina-chan te ves preciosa, creo que te secuestraría- decía el chico a modo de broma.

-K...Kiba-kun!- un sonrojo cubría el blanquecino rostro de la ojiluna.

Eso había sido el límite. Llamarla de tan confiada manera y ese piropo era la gota que derramaría un vaso muy fácil de romper. Camino hacia donde ambos chicos estaban, tomando a la chica por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la besó. Miraba al castaño, como quien marca su territorio. Por ella se dejaba envolver por ese pasional tacto olvidando su timidez y el sitio donde estaban.

Una vez separados, la chica estaba más que avergonzada y sorprendida por el gesto. Una sonrisa arrogante acompañaba el apuesto rostro del pelinegro.

-Sa…Sasuke- apenas pronuncio, él chico la tomo de la mano llevándola a un sitio más apartado de aquel lugar.

-Hinata no me gusta que le hables a Kiba- la soltó de la mano para mirarla fijamente.

-¿K…Kiba-kun? Pero ¿porque?- no entendía el carácter del Uchiha, trataba de comprenderlo con justificaciones por su inseguridad.

-Hmph! Veo que a ti no te molesta! Hasta dejabas que se te acercara mucho, yo por el contrario te amo tanto que no acepte a ninguna chica que me hablara- desvió la mirada, ese era él, siempre utilizando las palabras exactas en el momento preciso para hacerla obedecerle.

-No es así Sasuke, él solo bromeaba, yo también te amo- coloco una de sus manos en el rostro masculino, con calidez, buscando transmitirle la veracidad de sus palabras, pero fue interrumpida.

-No mientas! Por favor Hinata acaso me crees tan estúpido? Se nota que le gustas y por eso andaba como perro detrás de ti, ah pero vaya que tú ni te incomodaste-quito la mano de la chica en un frío movimiento y se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda.

-No te creo eso Sasuke, tu eres el único en mi vida, y yo… yo no lo veo de esa manera, Kiba-kun sólo es mi amigo de infancia- se sentía tan torpe y culpable por lastimar a su novio por su ingenuidad.

-Tsk! Pues que amigo- su tono era hiriente, como quien acuchilla con las palabras –si no me amas lo suficiente será mejor que te deje en paz- disminuía el tono de su voz, de manera nostálgica.

-No mi amor, no es así…Lo siento Sasuke- ahora decía entre sollozos, abrazándose a sí misma -debí poner limites… lo siento… por favor… no me dejes… yo te amo- verla así tan frágil tan débil, le partía el alma, se aproximó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza – no vuelvas a hacer eso, me haces sentir que no te soy importante-

-Tu… tu eres mi vida Sasuke, yo… nunca voy a dejarte, porque yo te amo demasiado-

.

.

.

**Todo marchaba bien,  
eso parecía en su primera luna de miel  
juró serle de por vida fiel  
y ella a él,  
una historia como otra cualquiera  
quién les ve y quién les viera **

El clima era frío, las masas de nieve cubrían a toda la ciudad, la temperatura era demasiado baja, pero no para el joven matrimonio que se encontraba en la cama.

-Te amo- decía ella mientras acariciaba el brazo desnudo que salía de la cobija.

-Yo también te amo- la abrazaba aún con mayor fuerza brindándole todo el calor que su cuerpo le proporcionaba, esa tarde no había ido a trabajar debido al fuerte clima, la única junta pendiente en su trabajo había sido cancelada. Se la paso a lado de su esposa, viendo películas, y haciendo otras cosas…

-Sakura nos dejo una invitación para su presentación de piano, ¿quieres ir?- dijo la chica, corriéndole el cabello de su rostro.

El por su parte desvió la mirada fijándola en la barbilla de la joven –Hmph, no sé… la semana pasada los visitamos, podríamos salir solo tu y yo… no hemos tenido tiempo para salir últimamente-

-Hai- ambos se sonrieron, ella siguió jugando con su cabello mientras él la besaba de nuevo.

.

.

.

**Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan  
se cansan,  
ella ni lo nota  
porque esta ciega,  
ciega de amor**

Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas

''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''

-Puedo sentarme con ustedes- decía una pelirroja que vestía provocativamente. Un brazo la rodeo.

-Claro, bueno iré por una bebida- el rubio se levanto de la mesa, haciéndole gestos a su compañero de bebids, dejando solos al pelinegro y a la chica. Entre coqueteos y caricias, se fueron del lugar.

-.-

-Eh teme, anoche me dejaste solo, te fuiste con Karin verdad?-

-Baka, no era una cita contigo y si- desinteresadamente le respondía.

-Teme! Y tu esposa te cacho?-

-Iie, ella nunca sabrá, ya estaba dormida cuando llegue, seguro ni noto la hora- decía la bestia convencido de sus actos, escondiéndolos bajo el brazo.

-no lo sé- el chico se notaba preocupado, el pelinegro jamás hacía eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ya dudaba  
Tantas noches sola  
cuantas horas de la madrugada  
La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez  
siempre sufre de una vez más**

**te conformas con un perdón  
y un simple abrazo **

-…Contesta… contesta…- decía la de cabellos azules a la espera del teléfono –Tch! Sasuke!- tomo su chaqueta y su bolso y salió de su casa con el móvil en la mano.

Bajo del taxi, subió al elevador y lo busco en su oficina de trabajo, pero la secretaria entre risitas le dijo que hacía unas horas que se había ido. Camino por la ciudad, llevaba semanas haciendo lo mismo… sin responder llamadas, ni contestarle los textos que le enviaba, sin respuesta a sus cuestiones… solo desaparecía.

-Sasuke porque me haces esto?- decía entre sollozos la bella chica.

-.-

-Oe Sasuke, mira- decía un rubio señalándole a un par de jovencitas que ingresaban al antro.

-Hmph- caminaron hacia ellas y una no dudo para hacerse del cuello del pelinegro, muchas escenas como esas con frecuencia sucedían, no solo era esa chica, siempre era alguien diferente, su esposa ya sabía pero igual se las pasaba… un lo siento y una rosa eran la misma escusa para darle alto a los reclamos que la princesa le decía.

.

.

.

**No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón  
Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un moretón **

Lloraba, sí ella lloraba mucho, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, esto le quemaba el alma, la hería. Estaba de nuevo acostada sola en la cama… el reloj marcaba altas horas y su esposo no llegaba, ¿Dónde estaba? Ella ya lo sabía ¿con quién estaba? No sabía con exactitud pero se daba una idea ¿Por qué lo hacía?... nunca había respuesta… no existía.

Hablarlo con sus amigas ni imaginarlo, confiaba en Sakura eran mejores amigas desde niñas y se contaban todo, pero no podía hacerlo ver mal… no, no podía humillarlo así

**"**_pero el si te humilla?''_

La primera vez pensó que quizás ella era la culpable, lo consintió, era más afectiva con él, le daba su espacio y le demostraba su amor. Por un tiempo pensó que la pesadilla había acabado pero no fue así… nunca lo fue.

Llego muy tarde y de nuevo fingió dormir. Olía a alcohol, de nuevo estuvo con otra. Se desvistió y se fue a la ducha. No pudo reprimir más las lágrimas, no entendía… qué andaba mal? qué hizo mal para merecer esto, por cuanto tiempo ah de durar.

.

.

.

**Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo  
Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no era más heridas  
mañana era un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**

**No quieres darle importancia  
porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia  
y a la vez pánico y miedo **

Cuando salió de la ducha ella lo esperaba sentada a un lado sobre la cama. Se sorprendió pero no mostro ninguna emoción. Se puso la ropa de dormir, no quiso hablar, la ignoro por completo.

-Sasuke… tu me amas verdad?- su voz apenas si era audible, era más como un susurro.

-…- no respondió, continuo secándose el cabello. Fría, fría bestia incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Sasuke- elevo la voz –porque… porque haces esto amor?- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su tono era quebradizo.

Dejo la toalla de lado y la miro directamente –supongo- dijo inexpresivo.

-Mi vida… verdad que no me haz engañado? Estuviste trabajando verdad? Porque tu me amas y no lo harías verdad?- decía mientras lo tomaba de la playera, jalándolo hacia ella, sin dejar de llorar, a modo de exigencia…con necesidad.

-Tranquila-

-Te amo, te amo, no quiero alejarme de ti, te amo- él no dijo nada más, sólo se limito a abrazarla…

.

.

.

**Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre **

-Hina-chan!- gritaba un energético castaño mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Shino-kun- se detuvo al reconocer a su amigo.

-Y bien… que haces?- le decía al verla sola en unas zonas menos transitadas de la ciudad.

-Voy con Sakura, Sasuke me espera ahí iremos a cenar- respondía la chica con un tono apagado.

-Te acompaño- caballerosamente se ofreció.

-No es necesario… Shino-kun-

-vamos o llegaras tarde, es peligroso que andes sola, eso debe saberlo bien Sasuke- sabía que algo extraño pasaba, su amiga no solía ser así, ser tímida era una cosa, pero siempre había bondad y felicidad irradiando de su ser.

-No es así Shino-kun, es que a él se le complicaba venir hasta acá, así que me ofrecí a verlo ahí, saludar a mi amiga también me vendría bien- era típico de ella dar comodidad a los demás ante poniéndose la suya.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la Haruno, tocaron la puerta y después de unos momentos se abrió, dejado a la vista a la chica de cabello rosado y al pelinegro.

Al ver a su esposa acompañada de aquel amigo que se despedía de un abrazo se lanzo a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa –no te sobrepases con mi mujer, ella es mía _impulsiva bestia _- decía con tono amenazante dejando a todos asombrados por la repentina acción.

-Sasuke, no es así déjalo- molesta quiso hacerle frente a su esposo, pero verlo directamente a la cara le asusto tanto que se quedo estática.

Libero del agarre al aburame y camino en dirección opuesta, hecho una furia, cuando Hinata se percató lo siguió a pesar de que ya iba muy avanzado, corrió para darle alcance pero el la ignoraba.

Al llegar a la casa, cerro la puerta tras de sí. Se volvió hacia ella y la acorralo.

-No te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo?-despedía furia de su semblante.

-E.. él solo quiso acompañarme, nada paso- titubeaba, tenía miedo.

Se rio sarcásticamente –enserio esperas que crea eso?-

-es la verdad- se defendió.

-No seas patética- golpeo la pared con el puño, la peliazulada cerro los ojos, tenia pavor, el horror, miedo e inseguridad recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke es verdad… yo jamás te eh mentido- decía con un hilo de voz, casi inaudible.

El pelinegro le dio la espalda lleno de amargura –no se va a quedar así- y sin decir más tomo las llaves del auto y salió dejando como despedida un fuerte portazo.

_ Ese día fue a golpear al chico, ah pero no solo, si no con sus amiguitos que le daban el valor para hacerlo_

.

.

.

**Bella no podía más,  
el cada día era más bestia  
Cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La Bella y la Bestia''**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella ultima escena de celos del Uchiha. Iba caminando a su apartamento, había salido a caminar con Ino, una de sus amigas. Las cosas entre ese par seguía absolutamente igual, el con sus arranques de coraje y ella débil, e ingenua. El Uchiha seguía haciendo de las suyas, de una en una de las chicas de la ciudad, celebrado por sus amigos. Todo parecía bueno, ese día no había puesto atención a la hora de llegada de su ''esposo'' ni tomado importancia de prepararle un rico desayuno, se levanto temprano y salió sin avisar solo una nota "al rato vuelvo".

Llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras para abrir la puerta, eran las 3 de la tarde, conociendo al sueño de su conyugue sabía que debería seguir durmiendo después de su velada nocturna.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación para despertarlo con el cálido buenos días _oh bella mejor hubieras tocado_, y fue la sorpresa de ver a su "esposo" placenteramente con una mujer en su cama y no cualquiera, nada menos que ella… su mejor amiga del "alma".

-SASUKE!- grito la ojiluna. El chico se dio la media vuelta al ver a su esposa de pie en la habitación. Por su parte la chica tomo la ropa del suelo y se comenzó a vestir con rapidez.

-SAKURA, que demonios haces con mi esposo!-se adentro en la habitación y la jalo del brazo exigiendo atención. La pelirosa volteo a verla con miedo y resentimiento –lo siento Hinata, yo… no era mi intención- corrió hacia la puerta, liberándose del agarre de la peli azulada. A lo que el pelinegro se ponía la ropa.

-Eres una maldita traicionera- tomo perfumes, cepillos… todos los objetos que se le cruzaban por el frente y los lanzaba a la chica que bajaba apresurada abandonando la casa.

Hinata salió atrás de ella, gritándole cosas, insultándola y llorando de nuevo. La ira la dominaba, ya no más no podía seguir así esto era el límite. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la habitación encontrándose con un Sasuke ya vestido.

Se dirige a su guarda-ropa y comienza a sacar sus cosas y hacer una maleta -¡me voy!- no era una sugerencia…

-¡Tu no te vas!- el Uchiha la jalo del brazo haciendo presión a lo que ella se defendió lanzándole puñetazos al pecho -¡déjame ya suficiente me haz hecho, voy a irme y no volveré más!- decía esto mientras bajaba de las escaleras con el pelinegro a sus espaldas.

-No te lo voy a permitir –el pelinegro estaba cargado de furia, ni el mismo sabia que pasaba por su mente, forcejearon, y discutían –¡déjame! todo nuestro maldito matrimonio ¡Tú! solo tu lo has enviado al completo infierno, ¡¿crees que no lo se?! Ya no quiero más no puedo más Sasuke, cada día esto me esta matando ¡tu eres mi maldita enfermedad!- cuando dijo esto como estaba jalándola la soltó de golpe, a lo que por el impulso se fue hacia atrás sin poner apoyo cayo sobre la grande mesa de centro que tenían en la sala, las rosas que antes hacían dentro del florero cayeron regadas por todo el suelo, los vidrios del florero estaban dentro de su piel…perforando. Quedo inconsciente, el pelinegro se espantó y corrió hacia ella –Hinata dime estas bien?- pregunto con cautela, la sangre corría por su rostro, su cuerpo estaba lleno de vidrios, muchos desgarrando parte de su piel.

-HINATA!- grito el Uchiha, sin pensar la tomo y corrió hacia la puerta, sin hacer nada más camino con ella en brazos, llevándola así en dirección al hospital.

Pero la bestia no sabía que aquella bella iba agonizando en sus brazos, la sangre cubría toda su hermosa blanca piel, sus ojos perdían brillo, la respiración entre cortada se ausentaba con mayor frecuencia llevándola al sueño eterno llamado _muerte_. Su pecho estaba cubierto de la sangre de aquella bella, por sus manos corría ese carmesí, llenando su alma de angustia e impotencia.

La gente los veía aterrada, la escena era traumante un hombre llevando a una mujer moribunda, se alejaban al verlo pasar, los gritos de sorpresa no eran reprimidos, solo… él solo… con ella en brazos llevándola al hospital… mientras dejaba su último aliento en la concurrida calle en el camino.

-.-

Abrían paso dejándolo entrar, las enfermeras corrieron a darle encuentro, llamaron al doctor más cercano, le tomo sus signos vitales sin pasar más de 5 segundos dijo… _bella está muerta._

-.-

Pánico, si el siente pánico, terror coraje, los reporteros y prensa lo abordan al salir del lugar, interrogándolo, fue a juicio, pero lo declararon inocente, fue un simple accidente. Después de un rápido entierro, no queda más… vuelve a casa bestia, vuelve a casa.

Entra a oscuras, enciende la luz, nada, vacío, no hay más… sólo vacío. El dolor le esta devorando el alma, lo esta torturando, la culpabilidad, "Ja y pensar que por la mañana todo era _normal_" No lo aguanta, se hunde en aquel sufrimiento, presa del dolor. Sale, divaga por las calles, solo, sucio, lleno de su sangre… lleno de su muerte.

Sin pensarlo sus pies lo llevan a un lugar en especial… sí al elegante restaurante del alto y bello edificio donde la llevo a cenar un año antes de pedirle matrimonio. Subió a la azotea, sí ese fue el lugar donde pronuncio aquellas palabras llenas de ataduras. Ese fue el lugar donde la vio tan hermosa, tan perfecta con su cabello revuelto por el viento, con la respiración agitada y feliz, dejando escapar sus características lágrimas por la felicidad…él día cuando dijo que sí.

_Después de subir tomo delicadamente la mano de la chica, la miro y con una expresión seria la llamó -Hinata- su voz expresaba cariño, nervios y temor –te quieres casar conmigo?-_

_Un sonrojo invadió aquella chiquilla acompañado de una sonrisa, jadeó a causa del llanto que quería contener, lo abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia ella y lo beso tiernamente –sí Sasuke, yo quiero ser tu esposa-_

El viento despeinó su cabello oscuro, ahora si sufría, lloraba por ella, le dolía y porque? porque la necesitaba, la deseaba entre sus brazos, escucharla con su angelical voz… muchos recuerdos vinieron así como aquel a su mente, cuando comenzaron a salir, las citas, los besos inesperados, la boda, sus primeras semanas de matrimonio sus noches juntos, las veces que comían juntos, todo…pero ahora no tenía nada de eso, ya no podía tenerlo más, era imposible recuperarlo una vez más, ya no estaban sus cálidos besos, sus abrazos, ni podría hacerlos volver, porque él había arrancado y acabado con todo eso. Recordaba su esencia en aquel lugar… aún permanecía ahí…se acercó lentamente a el punto exacto donde la beso aquella vez. Vio la ciudad con todo su esplendor desde lo alto, los coches transitaban con normalidad, la gente vivía igual, sin importarle su sufrimiento y ¿porque habría de hacerlo? si el solo era el culpable de su mismo sufrimiento. Apretó los puños en busca de fortaleza, estaba solo, se había quedado completamente solo. Pero… no todo era así él podría recuperarla las ideas le surgieron, cruzó el barandal que resguardaba y lo protegía y sin titubear saltó del alto rascacielos.

Sí la bestia salto para recuperar a bella… y saben porque?

**_Porque Bella le pertenecía_**...

**:'DDD gracias por leer, Yuuki No Kesshoo Fuera!**

niku-chan gracias por tu grande colaboración te quiero mi mapache cleptómano(:


End file.
